Iss Pyaar Ko Kyaa Naam Doon-a new turn
by rupalim24
Summary: An Arshi fanfic. Its timeframe starts from Arnav and Khushi's second wedding and takes a twist that contrasts with the story of the originl drama. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome:)


Thursday, 28 February 2013 Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon-a new turn (An Arshi fanfic)Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?

_**It is my first attempt at fanfiction. The timeline of this story contrasts with that of the drama. The story starts at Arshi's second wedding. Khushi is waiting at the mandup and Arnav has not reached yet. All the present are worried and anxious. To know what the situation turns into read on…..**_

_**(The story has been written from Khushi's point of view)**_

**She puts the ****_bindi _****on her forehead and looks into the mirror. Jiji and Anjali di have dressed her up beautifully. The pink and green ****_ghagra-choli _****looks quite good on her and with all the jewelry and make up she looks like a…bride. Khushi smiles shyly at her reflection and says, "Lag rahe hai naa hum puri dulhan ki tarah. Aaj Arnav ji hume dekhenge toh dekhte hi reh jayenge. " She rises and goes to the window and look out. The****_ baaraat _****has not arrived yet. **

**"Woh itna der kyon laga rahe hai. Hai devi maiyya kahi who kisi musibat mein to nahi…." Khushi stops mid sententence and slaps her forehead lightly "bas kar sanka devi! Kya ulta sidha soche jaa rahi hai. Aaj humari shaadi hone wali hai. Arnav ji hume zyada intezaar nahi karwange. Aajse hum unke aur who sirf humare ban jayenge…hamesha hamesha ke liye. Aaj kuch galat nahi hoga…Aaj kuch galat nahi ho sakta. Lekin who abtak aaye kyo nahi. Humara ji kyo baar baar ghabra raha hai. Hey devi maiyya Arnav ji ko salamat rakhna. Kaha ho aap Arnavji?" **

**She remembers the happenings of last night again. All the images rush to her at the same time. She felt stupid and she remembered how she had hurried to his bachelor party and accused him falsely when she thought he was with another woman. Yet he did not get angry. Who would have believed it. The Arnavji she has known gets angry at the tiniest of sparks. Still he smiled and caressed her. She remembers how he had showed her the stars and talked about their dead parents. She remembers him untying the cords of her blouse and blushes profusely What came after her was more beautiful and tender than anything she ever experienced. She realized it again how madly in love she was with the man called Arnav Singh Raizada. And tonight she's going to be his. She remembered the time when he had stood face to face with his grandmother for her sake. He was angry and she could almost feel the sparks flying off him. Yet when he stood there glaring and said "Mai taiyyar hoon. Apni patni se dobara shaadi karneke liye mai taiyyar hoon", When Arnav had called her his wife she had felt shivers all over her body. Is this hheartbreakingly handsom man really hers? She wanted to rush to him and lose herself in the embrace of his strong arms. She knew at that time, this was a man who will never abandon her. Khushi felt something moist on her cheeks and realized that she was crying. She wiped the stupid tears away and said to herself "Bas kar Khushi, abhi itna ro legit oh vidaai me kya karegi. Arnavji sach me humse bohut pyaar karte hai. Isiliye toh shayad humare har paagalpanko jhel lete hai. Hum sach mein bohut khush nasib hai devvi maiyya jo hume Arnavji jaise pati aur Raizada parivar ki tarah sasuraal milne jaa raha hai. Shukriya devi maiyya" She smiles and turns her eyes back to room. She had not realized how long she had been standing at the window getting lost in memories. All the girls who were sitting with her teasing with her and laughing uncontrollably for no reason have vacated the room and rushed outside to catch a glimpse of the groom.**

**"Khushi! Teri baaraat aa gayee!" latika or some other girl shouts, Khushi does not recognize, she is too preoccupied with the thought of her Arnav ji to listen. But she catches the phrase ****_baaraat aa gayee _****. Has the wedding party finally reached. Her Arnav ji is here. To marry her, to take her away with him… for ever. Her heart does a crazy summersault. She feels like laughing and crying at the same time. She's happy, happier than she has ever been, happier than anyone has any right to be, happier than when Arnav ji first confessed his love in front of the makeshift****_ mandup_**** on the terrace, happier than even last night…..She wants to laugh and dance. She wants to hug Arnavji and melt in his arms. "Arnavji!" Khushi speaks out loud and rushes towards the ****_mandup._**** She has to see him. People see her running, somebody says something funny and a whole group of women burst out laughing. Khushi realizes that the humor is directed at her. But she is too giddy with happiness to care. Once****_ Buaji_**** tried to stop her but she pushed ****_buaj_****i away and reached the stairs. She sees dadij ****_standing_**** near the holy fire and rushes downstairs, taking two steps at a time. **

**She sees NK coming in, he says "Nannav toh gaari mein hai hi nahi" Khushi is confused. Why is Arnavji not with dadi, is he coming in a different car, may be with some colleagues? She asks ****_dadiji _****if that is the ****_case but dadi _****remains silent. The atmosphere is tensed. Everyone is looking at ****_dadi _****but the older woman stands like a statue. Naniji asks her old friend "Sumi? Bataotoh chottey kaha hai?" Buaji asks if something is wrong but Khushi quiets her and goes to dadi. "Dadiji, Arnavjiko kuch huatoh nahi hai naa? Phir who aapke saatk kyo nahi aaye? " She asks a string of questions. She feels scared. Her heart tells that something has gone dreadfully wrong here. But ****_dadiji _****ignores Khushi and says to amma "Tumhe sach me yeh veham tha ki Arnav aaj yaha ayega Garima?" Khushi is now seriously lost. Why is ****_dadiji _****behaving like this? And since why is she talking to ****_amma_**** in such a familiar way. They are meeting today for the first time for Devi maiyya's sake! **

**"Tumne humare parivar ke saath jo kia, uske baad tumne socha bhi kaise ki hum yeh shaadi hone denge?" What can dadiji possibly mean! Since she can remember she has not seen ****_amma _****hurt an insect. How can dadi accuse****_ amma_**** of such a thing. And what about not letting this marriage take place. ****_Dadiji _****had said earlier that she has accepted Khushi as her grand- daughter in law. She had even given Khushi their ****_pushtehni kangans. _****"Tumhe sach me yeh galat fehmi thi ke who yaha manduptak ayega Garima?" as ****_Dadiji _****says again Khushi feels herself go cold with fear. Arnavji is not coming today to marry her. The truth dawns upon her. She won't be getting married to her Arnavji. She doesnot even know if she has any right to call Arnav "her" anymore. Khushi stays in a daze as people speak confusing tales. She remembers ****_dadiji _****saying thatArnav's parents had committed suicide because of ****_amma,_**** that ****_amma_**** was the other woman in Arnav's father's life. **

**She remembers herself defending ****_amma _****and then asking her****_ amma _****saying silent . Khushi remembers Anjalidi asking amma in tears why she had done such a thing to their family. Khushi remembers everyone saying things and she does not even know how to react anymore. It must have been a misunderstanding. She has known this woman her whole life. This is the woman who married Babuji when his first wife died and became Jiji's mother. This is the woman who gave the orphan Khushi a home when her parents died in the accident. This is the woman who is taking care of ****_babuji_**** singlehandedly after his paralysis attack. ****_Amma_**** has lived her whole life trying to make others happy. She can't destroy a family. Khushi realizes that she believes . She will stand by her mother whatever happens. She sees Payal saying that if the Raizada family does not believe in her mother's innocence, then she can not be a part of them. She feels a rush of pride and love for jiji when she steps aside from the Raizadas and join Khushi and their mother. But she is also scared for her Jiji's fate. She knows Akash jiju is a good man and loves her sister madly but can he go against his whole family and stay by Payal? How can he when Arnavji had not yet showed up…. Thinking about Arnav sent daggers through her heart. She felt abandoned, betrayed, humiliated. Even if her mother had committed some grave sin against his family a long time back, how can he blame Khushi for that and break their marriage at the last moment like this. The man she had loved would never desert her like this….**

**When she was lost in thoughts suddenly she notices****_ Dadiji _****pouring water over the holy fire. Forgetting all about the time and situation Khuishi runs to****_ dadi _****and snatches away the pail of holy water from ****_dadi_****. She does not even care if her behavior is being considered disrespectful. All she knows that Arnavji will come for her and she will have to wait for him. **

**She has to save their marriage. If she must, she will fight for it. "Aaj Arnabji aur humari shaadi hai. Arnavji zarror ayenge. Hume unpe pura viswas hai. Who humse bohut pyaar karte hai. Apnea apse bhi zyada. Aur who humara viswas kabhi nahi torenge…" Khushi looked at all the people present there. She has to be strong. All she has to do is wait for Arnavji. Khushi took a deep breath and continued to speak "Aaj Arnavji aur humare pyaar ka imtehan hai aur hume pura yakeen hai ke who zaroor ayenge" And when she said those words she realized that they were all true. Of course Arnavji will come today. How can he not? This marriage was his dream too. He is late for some reason but that doesnot mean that he is not coming. She just have to be patient and wait for him. Khushi sat down near the holy fire and prayed to Devi Maiyya to bring her love safely to her. She sat there staring at the flames as thousands of thoughts rushed into her mind. She remembered Arnavji's face when he proposed her at the ****_Sangeet. _**

**He had made quite a fool of himself that day trying to imitate Salman Khan's dance moves. He had done all that just to bring a smile to her face and he was happy that day. Khushi felt hopeful. Even ****_dadi's _****bitter words felt less stringing. She remembered all their moments of love and when Payal tried to move her from near the fire she said decidedly "Nahi jiji. Who aa rahe hai. Hum unka intezaar karenge "**

**It was chaos. Payal jij, Anjali di, ****_nani, amma_**** everyone was crying. People were looking at her with piety. But all these barely registered in Khushi's mind. She was again thinking about their previous night together. She had completely surrendered to Arnavji. She had complete faith in him. After all that had happened between them, Khushi did not know what she would do if she cannot be with Arnavji. She never thought anything might go wrong. She knew they would be together. Always..Surely Arnavji valued her trust. He will not leave her like this amidst everything. He will not blame her for something she has not even done.**

**As Khushi saw the last of the firewoods burning away she remembered all those times Arnavji had talked about his parents. His hatred toward his father for destroying their family, his vulnerability of his mother's death. She realized he had every right to hate her if he thought she was related to the woman who had destroyed his family. Khushi's heart broke for Arnav and she forgave him, forgave him for backing out, forgave him for not talking to her, forgave him for leaving her. She knew at that time, this marriage can never take place. Because even though she believe that ****_amma _****is innocent how hard It would be for Arnavji o accept her. Seeing Khushi everyday will remind him of everything and it would kill him every time. She cannot hurt the man she love. She cannot let him get hurt because of her. She realized she cannot be a part of his life if he has to heal completely. SHE has to leave him if she truly loves him and wants him to live him in peace. Khushi realized she has to leave this place, no matter Arnavji comes or not. Because if he does not come, she would not be able to bear it. And how will she face amma and babuji an all the other people. How can she stay with them after her marriage breaks like this? And it is no new story to anyone that she had been living at the Raizada mansion with Arnavji as his wife. **

**And girls who return home after staying with a man like this, society frowns upon them. Amma and babuji has already suffered enough for her. She cannot let them go through any more humiliation. She cannot remain with them. And if Arnavji comes…Khushi's heart slipped a beat at the thought. She wants nothing more than see him now, hold his face, hug him….But she has to be strong. She cannot cause him more grief by staying with her and reminding him of his painful past. And she knew, if she sees him once all her resolve will melt into water. She would not be able to leave him. She has to leave now. For Arnavji's sake, for amma and babuji's sake. If she wants to see the people she loves happy, she cannot be a part of their life. Khushi looks around. No one is noticing her.****_ Jiji_**** and b****_uaji _****are tending ****_amma, _****the Raizadas have moved inside the house carrying the unconscious Anjalidi. It is hardly a week since she lost her baby in the accident and all the crying and stress have taken a toll upon her health. She saw only ****_babuji _****still looking at her with doleful eyes. Her ****_babuji, _****who never gets angry at her for anything, who will have to go through the people's humiliation for her starting from tomorrow. She touched his feet and whispered "ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dijiyega babuji. Aaplogoko kabhoi koi khushi toh dei nahi paai. Ab bhi meri wajah se aaplogoko mushkile hi jhelni parengi. Mai yeh bardaasht nahi kar paungi. Isiliye jaa rahi hu. Aaplogose door.." Tears from his eyes fell upon her head. She rose and walked away without looking back. No one realized as the bride walked into the black of night and vanished. Khushi was beyond herself with grief. She cried for her family, he cried for the fate of the woman she has never met, she cried when she realized she would never see Arnavji again, she cried for her unseen future, she cried for all the times she believed she would have a happy ending…**

**_What happens after that? Where does Khushi go? Do Arnav turns up at the wedding? Will the lovers eventually meet? To know the saga of the starcrossed lovers in my style, comment with your feedbacks and suggestions If you people like this part, I will post the next part;)_**


End file.
